The invention relates to a method of producing coatings on the basis of two-component systems consisting of 1,2-epoxy compounds, special cyclic amides and the commonly used additives.
The term, "two-component systems", as used in connection with this invention, refers to thermosetting reaction systems consisting of a resin component, which contains a cross-linkable resin dissolved in suitable solvents, plus additives such as pigments, dyes, fillers, etc., and a hardener component which contains a cross-linking agent dissolved in suitable solvents.
It is known to use aliphatic amines, aromatic amines, polyaminoamides or carboxylic acid anhydrides, for example, as hardeners for thermosetting epoxy resin reaction varnishes. The use of these conventional hardeners in accordance with the state of the art results in varnish films or coatings which leave much to be desired as regards adherence, elasticity and chemical resistance as well as thermal stability and resistance to aging. Also, these reaction systems require relatively high setting temperatures and long curing time, and yellowing is encountered, especially in the case of light shades of color.
It was the aim of the present invention to find suitable cross-linking agents for the above-named epoxy resin reaction systems, whose use as a hardener component would not produce the above-described disadvantages.